Alfred x reader one-shot New maid, new feelings
by The Teapot of Fandoms
Summary: Alfred hires a new maid, and the reader slowly steals his heart over time.


You had gotten the job to work for Bruce Wayne. It was your first day and you couldn't be happier. Alfred opened the door and saw you smiling face. You where in your maid uniform that they had sent you, and it was pressed and clean, just like the instructions had asked it to be. He looked you up and down then cleared his throat as he stepped aside.

" Come on in, we will get started shortly."

" Yes-, what should I call you?"

" Sir is fine for now."

" Then Yes, Sir."

You walked inside and he lead you the kitchen. You stopped in your tracks as he suddenly turned around and faced you, looking deeply into your eyes. As though he was reading your soul like it was out on a plate for him to see.

" So, let me make this clear. Master Bruce will need his three meals a day, his tea between lunch and dinner, his bed to be made so perfect that you could bounce a dime off it and lastly to sweep and wash the main floors. Are we clear?"

You blinked then nodded and smiled. You thanked yourself for having a good memory.

" Can you cook?"

" Yes, very well in fact. I use to cook for all of my family."

" Perfect, here is the list of what Master Bruce would like for his lunch. Please get to it and don't be late. He has a bunch of matters to go to."

" Yes Sir!"

With that you were off and cooked as fast as you could, making sure to be on time like he had asked. You had served the lunch right on the dot. Master Bruce had just finished up one of his fighting lessons, you introduced yourself. Bruce smiled kindly as you then thanked you as you left the room and went to do the rest of the chores you where given. Not even a two hours later Alfred called you on.

" Yes sir?"

" How are the chores coming along? I-"

" I got them all done, Sir."

Alfred blinked slowly then cracked a smile, which seemed to shock you. Even though you just met this man, he didn't seem like the smiling type. He checked his pocket watch then nodded to himself.

" I am impressed. I thought you would have taken at lest four hours to get all of that done. Now, you may take your lunch break if you wish. I have to attend to Master Bruce, excuse me."

"T-Than you, I haven't been here long but I learn from the best."

He left the room and you felt a bit of a blush creep across your face. Little did your know, he had a bit of blush on his face as well.

" Please bring Master Bruce his tea."

" I already have it c- Ahhhh!"

Alfred quickly ran to the hallways, to see a broken teacup and teapot, along with tea spilled all over. You looked horrified as you looked up to see Alfred standing in front of you. You had been working there for a little over a month now.

" I-I am so sorry! I will clean this up at once and make a fresh new batch. J-Just please don't fire me."

" Fire you? Now why would I do that? You have been the best maid we have had in ages. People say to not cry over spilled m-, well tea in this case."

Your eyes widened as you looked away, to try and hide your blush that was now forming on your cheeks. You two then spent the new few minutes in the quite as you cleaned up the mess you made. Alfred then gently brushed his fingertips across yours while you cleaned up. That only made your cheeks burns more. Little did you know that made his heart pound faster in his chest. You thanked him but before you turned around he gently placed a hand on your shoulder, speaking softly.

" No, Thank you for doing such a great job and-" he paused then shook his head and stood up straight.

" Thank you"

"Y-Your welcome, Sir."

" No, please. Call me Alfred."

You nodded then quickly walked off the get a new batch of tea and a scone. Little to both of your, Bruce had saw all of this. He smiled to himself, for he had never seen Alfred seem happier since you joined the household.

" I'm telling your Master Bruce, I don't think this is a good idea. Besides don't you think it is unprofessional for me to do this since she works in the same house?"

" Alfred. I saw the way you looked at her those few weeks ago. You like her, and she likes you most likely. I also see how she makes you happy. Now, go do this!"

Bruce slowly pushed Alfred out of the door in his best suit with flowers, right then he was face to face with you.

" O-Oh! Sorry Alfred! I was just going to ask master Bruce if-"

" Can I talk to you, please? It will only take a few seconds."

" S-Sure."

While hiding a bunch of roses behind his back, he cleared his throat and locked eyes with you. He tried to smile with out showing how nervous he was.

" I-I know we have been working together for a while now. I admire your work skills, and find it amazing that you work so fast. I-, What I am trying to say is-.."

" What is it?"

" I'll cut to the point. W-Will you go out on a date with me? I even picked these for you."

He pulled out the roses and you gasped softly as you took them. You blushed completely, looking from the roses to him, to the roses, to him once again.

" Oh Alfred, yes! Thank you so much for these!"

You hugged him tightly; you went to pull back when he kissed you softly and sweetly. You both blushed once again; as you pulled away you both shared a soft laugh as well. Alfred then looked behind you to see Bruce smiling and giving him a thumbs up. Alfred made a " shooing" wave to him, as you turned and kissed him again, smiling against his lips. After a few more sweet kisses, Alfred told you he made an appointment for you two to have dinner at the most fanciest place in Gotham. You squealed slightly and hugged him, then went and got changed out of your maid outfit. He then drove your home so you could get a dress on and makeup, Once you two where both ready, you both had the most romantic evening ever.


End file.
